A New Discovery
by Myvampirepuppy
Summary: Conan's been kidnapped by the Black Organization, but are they really as bad as they seem? Read at your own risk, last chapter is rather suggestive.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I've been playing around with the supernatural lately and this was one of the results. I'm not quite certain that the others will make it on FF, but I'll try to make it happen.

In hopes of appeasing those of you who thought this to be lime and ended up wrong, I have changed it. Sorry, just suggestive ending now. Take it or leave it.

**Warning: Last chapter or two is ShinKai (Yes, you read that right).  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this? Fine. Me no ownie.**

**Kidnapping**

"Thanks, hakase!" Edogawa Conan called, leaving the inventor's house. The kids of the Shonen Tantei-dan had long since gone home, leaving him to discuss certain matters with Ai. He pondered her offer of raising the risk he could die in exchange for more time on an antidote, and didn't really notice he was being followed until a hand snapped out from the shadows and took hold of him. He was ready to scream out for help, to make some kind of noise, when something was pressed to his face. _'Chloroform,'_ he thought before fading into unconsciousness.

A white smile gleamed from the shadows briefly before disappearing as its owner retreated, the small boy in their grasp unconscious and slumped against their arm.

When Conan woke, he had been laid onto the floor in a bare room save for a table. The windows were all reflective. _'An interrogation room? Am I really at a police station?'_ A quick inspection of himself revealed that whoever had kidnapped him hadn't restrained him. Far from it, he seemed free to roam the room, when he realized that someone was at the table. He gasped when he saw that dark angelic smile that could only belong to Vermouth.

"So you're awake."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing in particular."

The door thrust open and Gin looked in. "What is this? Why is a child here?"

"You may remember him. Edogawa Conan, the kid that led the FBI in Kir's capture."

"Well, he won't remember us, then," the man said, cocking his gun and aiming it at Conan.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Vermouth said, standing between them.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Don't you sense it? He's one of us."

"Nonsense. Now move aside."

"No, Gin. You know how we were when we were young and couldn't control ourselves. Death would happen around us like it happens around this kid."

'_What are they talking about? It sounds like they know something about me, but what?'_

"Or it's not even him that's attracting them."

"No, death occurs around him no matter who he's with. It's definitely him."

"Um, what are you two talking about?" He asked, putting on the best 'child' act he could.

"Fine, but if it turns out he's not, then I get to kill him, and if he is, then you're training him."

"I'll accept those terms."

Gin grunted and walked away, closing the door behind him.

"What was that?"

"I know already that people just drop dead around you. Do you intend for it to happen?"

"No."

"I thought so. You just can't control yourself, so people die around you in an effort to keep you alive. Do you ever feel anything during or after a murder case?"

"Yeah, I feel kind of satisfied right after the person dies."

"Okay. Do you believe in the supernatural? More specifically, in shinigami walking among us?"

"Not really."

"Well, start believing it. You're one of us."

"One of you? You mean a killer?"

"Not directly. When I say one of us, I mean that you are a shinigami as well. You haven't been trained, and because you didn't try to resist or help yourself learn, you unintentionally killed people for their life force, the power that sustains us."

"You're joking." He was pretty suspicious at her words.

"I can see where you'd think that, but no. We are together here for a reason, different for everyone. For some, it is that we don't want to kill others. For some, it is a fear that we will eventually kill someone close to us. There are people like Gin who kill for survival and for sport, but we mostly gather to have someone to talk to and to avoid hurting people we hold close."

"And you're telling me that you can teach me how to stop…killing people around me?"

"Precisely."

"Yeah, right."

"Here, take this," she said, holding out a rather large, clear capsule. A white glowing liquid sloshed around inside.

"What is it?" He eyed it warily.

"Pure life energy. Most of us carry some extra with us in case of emergency. It'll show you proof through experience."

"How do I know that it won't kill me?"

"If you somehow manage to die from this, I'll find a way to follow you."

"Fine. Give it." He took the pill from her and swallowed it. Almost immediately, he felt the signs of a transformation to Shinichi. On the other hand, he felt the same satisfaction he felt whenever a case had occurred, only stronger. In an hour he had risen as Kudou Shinichi, very angry at Vermouth, who was just smiling.

"What was in that?" He growled.

"Like I said, it's pure life, the connection that keeps the soul inside the body. After you intentionally take it in for the first time, you will gain immortality in whatever your real form is."

"You knew about my identity already, then?"

"Yes. And now, not even Gin can kill you."

"Wonderful."

"Did you feel the same satisfaction that you get after a person dies?"

"Yes, only stronger."

"That proves it, then. You are one of us. Let's get started, then."

"Get started with what?"

"Your training. What else?"

* * *

There ya go! Review? Please? It may encourage me to put my next chapter up faster...Otherwise, it _will_ be a week, possibly give a day. *puppy dog look*


	2. Chapter 2

Because of all your great reviews, I've decided to update EARLY! Unless you change my mind again, next chapter will be next Monday.

**Warning: Last chapter or two is ShinKai (Yes, you read that right).**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this? Fine. Me no ownie.**

**First Kill**

"Training?"

"It's mostly instinct, but you still need to learn about being one of us. And that's where I come in. Now, while you can take pure life for an emergency meal, you will usually take it from humans. There is also one person for every shinigami whose life energy they absolutely must have. For example, I spend my days in an effort to get by while hunting for Sherry, who happens to be my target. All shinigami are immortal, but total immortality can only be achieved by taking the energy of their human."

"But what if that human is someone I know? Someone I was close to?"

"Then you can use the method of immortality you're using now: Feeding will grant you endless life temporarily, but you must do it often. Most of us suck it up and kill that person. That's what happened to Gin. He had to kill his mother."

"Wow, I never knew that."

"Not surprising. You're usually on the other end of the gun. He's one of the shinigami who kills for sport and survival."

"Is there really anything to this training besides lessons on my nature?"

"Yes. Don't be so impatient. The main physical part of becoming a shinigami is learning to control your true form and discovering the technique you will use to catch your prey. If you've had practice, then you can assume your true form at any point. Otherwise you will take on that form just before feeding."

"Technique?"

"Yes. Every shinigami has a technique which they use to capture their prey. Taking their life energy is simple instinct; I can't teach you that. You will know what your technique is when you see it. For example, Chianti and Korn have their speed, Gin uses scare tactics to paralyze his prey, Vodka has a tendency to simply use brute force, sometimes working with Gin to capture his target. Personally, my technique is deception."

"And what exactly do you mean by 'true form'?"

"All shinigami have a true form that appears more or less the same from person to person. Sometimes they have adaptations that fit their technique. For example, I look more like an angel than a shinigami in my true form, Gin seems to be more frightening to the eye, and Chianti and Korn's true forms are built to allow for movement at high speeds. If you've ever seen a picture of a shinigami, that's something like our true forms. Wings, claws, night vision, the whole nine yards."

"And how do I control this 'true form'?"

"You have to imagine yourself in your true form as if you were about to feed. Like this," she said, and her body was engulfed in light. When it faded, she was a white-winged angel, though Shinichi saw underneath a gleam of claws on her fingernails. The feathered wings were skin stretched between bones sprouting from between her shoulder blades, and her white robes were just hair hanging down to look like clothing. A scaly tail was curled up under the disguise.

"What is that light?"

"Either you're seeing through the disguise, or if you mean the light around the claws, that's energy designed to trap the life force within the body after death, allowing you to reach it before it departs."

"And I have a form like that? Like what I saw under the disguise?"

"Yes, something like that. We'll have to try it sometime by letting you feed. In fact, you'll probably need some more later today. What I gave you was only a small amount, even if it was highly concentrated."

"Is there any way I could…not turn into a murderer? I've devoted my life to bringing killers to justice; I don't want to become one of them."

"No, there isn't a way to do that. You have to take the life of your victim. On the other hand, you'll barely know that it's happening. Let's go, now. It's dark out, the best time to strike. It lowers the awareness of your victim. First, though, let's get you some clothes your correct size."

It just occurred to Shinichi that he hadn't had the opportunity to change into his normal-size clothes, leaving him quite bare, and agreed to wait, blushing, while Vermouth grabbed him something to wear. When he was changed, they left the building and looked around for someone who was just passing by.

"Over there. A man in his mid-twenties, maybe. Plenty of energy left."

"How do I do this?"

"Just think about the satisfaction the energy gave you, and you will assume a form better suited for consumption."

When he did so, he found that there was _something_ sprouting from his back, between the shoulder blades. The night became brighter, a smooth yet scaly tail hung down behind him, his teeth sharpened a bit, his fingernails extended into claws glowing with the same energy that he had seen on Vermouth, and his entire body was black, tufts of fur around his neck, waist, wrists, and ankles. He smelled something delicious, yet he couldn't quite place what it was. Before he knew what was happening, he was prowling up behind the man and had stabbed him through his heart, drawing the white energy from the wound. After he had satisfied himself, he stepped back and reverted to his normal form, horrified at what he had just done.

"Don't look so scared. Yes, you killed him, but he should be allowed to 'pass on', if you believe in that kind of stuff. What happens is that you consume the bond between soul and body. The spirit is already gone by the time you start eating. The claws just keep the energy there instead of leaving with the soul."

"I feel a little better about this because of that, but if there is a way out of it…"

"There isn't. Let's get back to base; we can practice calling on your true form there. From what I can tell, your technique is stealth. That will become clearer over time. The way that person's body relaxed, I would imagine your true form secretes an enzyme to make your victim carefree and unaware."

He walked silently behind her back to the abandoned police station where they were centered. Returning to the room where he had awoken, he tried to remember that satisfaction, the feeling of his transformation. Vermouth watched on with interest as he was enveloped in a dark light, shadows wrapping around his form. From inside he felt the wings unfolding, his claws growing, the tail falling to the ground. His skin faded to black and the tufts of fur grew. Looking ahead, the fog cleared. "How was that?" He panted.

"Very good. I've never seen someone get it on the first try. It'll consume less energy with time. Now, those wings are completely functional. Give it a try by hovering a little here."

He flapped the extra appendages and rose a few feet off the ground. Leaning forward he glided around the room before collapsing on the floor, reverting to his normal appearance as the strain became too much.

"You did very nicely for your first attempt. Even so, you could use some practice. Let's go, it may be morning, but you still need to get some sustenance." Vermouth praised.

The young shinigami struggled to his feet and followed her in a different direction from last night. He found himself in a parking lot, led to a jet-black sports car.

"Come on, we're going farther out."

Shinichi considered escape, but decided against it. If he couldn't control himself and ended up killing someone close to him…Shaking his head, he got into the passenger seat and clicked the seat belt into place. He stared unseeingly out the window, pondering what had happened and his new life as Vermouth's pupil.

"Something's on your mind. What is it?"

He pulled himself back to the present. "Just thinking about what this means, how being a shinigami will turn out."

"You'll be fine. Just don't let Gin catch you if you haven't eaten in a while. Unless you've gained total immortality by consuming your special human, you will get weaker and weaker and if you haven't had anything after some time you will become completely mortal. That's how he managed to kill Pisco and Irish. Irish…I think he may have thought that his human was you."

"I can understand that I seemed human at the time, but I don't really get why Gin would kill a fellow shinigami."

"Humans cannot know of the existence of shinigami and live. Someone saw those two and they failed to deal with them. The witnesses escaped and Gin killed those two for revealing us."

"Is everyone here a shinigami?"

"No, we sometimes hire humans to work for us like Sherry and Snake. Humans are usually kept together and away from us; we can't have some hungry member killing off our agents, now can we?"

"I suppose not. What's that scent?" Shinichi asked, sniffing at the air.

She raised her nose for a moment. "That's a human. Just like food, they each have a scent, and just like food, they all taste different. It's close, and smells like an athlete. Very filling; she would still have had plenty of time to live," she decided, parking the car. "Go for it."

He stalked forward, balancing on the balls of his feet. The shadows wrapped around him once more, and he was soon standing over the young woman's body.

"Very neat. Come on, we should take that back to base as well. People will get suspicious if perfectly healthy people suddenly drop dead."

He slung the cooling corpse over his shoulder, returning to normal quickly and getting in the SUV.

* * *

Not the best ending for a chapter, but I've never been able to do that anyway.

Did I miss anything? If so, please tell me? I can't improve if I don't know what I did wrong!

See ya next week!


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! In just a month, my brother will be 300 miles away from me...I'm not sure if that's good or bad anymore.

**Warning: Last chapter or two is ShinKai (Yes, you read that right).**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this? Fine. Me no ownie.**

**Search**

"Who do you think my human is?" He wondered.

"I couldn't tell you that. You'll know it when you smell it. It's like knowing your favorite meal is nearby."

He nodded. "You said that you had a human working for us named Snake. What's he like? Why did you hire him?"

"He's an experienced sniper. Not experienced enough, it seems; he's not that high-ranking. His job is to take out the Kaitou Kid for us. I'm starting to think you could do better, as long as no one sees you. It would be easier for the great detective Kudou Shinichi to get close to Kid than a suspicious man carrying a gun."

"Why do we want Kid dead?"

"Some of our more ambitious and higher-ranked human members know what we are and want to be immortal like us. We don't really mind letting them try as long as they don't leave the Organization or tell a lower-ranked human. Kid is after the same target they are, and these members are the ones who hire people like Snake. Would you like to help them? With the crowd of people he attracts, it may also be a good place to search for your human. You're still welcome to play your games with him, of course."

"It's just one more objective?"

"Yes. If you can't kill him, you won't be looked down upon. Our best haven't been able to take him; you just have more opportunity."

"I suppose I can try it."

"You'll sometimes be asked to kill a specific person. If you are, you may eliminate that person however you wish."

"Okay, I guess. When is the heist?"

"Tonight, as a matter of fact. Snake knows where it is; you can ask him or another shinigami who will be at the heist for information."

"I'd rather read the notice itself, if you don't mind. I may be different now, but I still enjoy puzzles."

"Sure, but if you don't understand it, someone will tell you," Vermouth said, passing him a sheet of paper.

"Too easy. He'll appear at the new Takeda Art Museum at five to midnight."

"Very good. That's correct. We're showing up at eleven forty-five to prepare."

"What should I do for the next twenty hours, then?"

"Sleep. You'll want to be well-rested. Sleep and practice calling upon your true form."

"I can do that, I suppose."

"Go home. If **Angel** finds you, tell her that you just got home and won't be going to class. If she is your human, it's your choice whether or not to kill her. Bourbon will meet you there. Tell him I'm training you and he may help."

"Bourbon is nearby?"

"You've been trying to deny it. You invited him in months ago."

"Okiya-san, then?"

"Yes."

"I guess I should have listened to Haibara, then."

"He's only there to find and report any new shinigami he finds and eliminate those humans who find him out. Someone will be by to pick you up when it's time to go. Any other questions?"

"Does…our kind have any natural enemies? Anything that can hurt us?"

"Not many can hurt us, no, but we aren't the only divine beings out there. Don't worry about it; I don't think you'll run into any of them."

"Has a shinigami's 'human' ever been one of these beings?"

"It's a rare occurrence, but yes. Most of them can be killed just like any mortal. Go home and rest now."

He nodded as the car pulled to a stop in front of his house. _'Looks like she's not here. Good.'_

Something shifted near the door, and it opened before Shinichi. "Ah, Kudou-kun. What a surprise; that Conan boy said that you were off working on a case?"

"Did you know?"

"Did I know what?"

"Vermouth told me your role in staying at my house. Did you know I was a shinigami?"

He blinked. "I suspected, but I wasn't sure. If I were, I would have taken you to a nearby base."

"Yeah. Vermouth is training me, I guess; she told me to go home and rest."

"Ah, are you going to the heist as well?"

"Yeah, she wants me to go there to try and eliminate Kid and search for my 'special human'. Are you?"

"As a spectator, yes. It's not my goal to kill Kid. I heard we've got Snake and now you on the job."

"I'm still not sure if I'll be able to kill him."

"Everyone's scared of the first kill. Just think of your target as just another meal. Go rest; your room should be the way your friend Mouri-san left it. Welcome to the Organization, by the way."

"I'm only with you because Vermouth kidnapped me and I don't have anyone else to teach me, but thanks, I suppose," the former-detective replied, making for his bed. He laid a hand over the clothes on top of the sheets, a green hoodie over a pair of jeans and a yellow shirt, regarding them with sadness. _'That night was when it all began. I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't seen that?'_ Placing them on the floor and laying down, he closed his eyes and fell into some much-needed rest.

"_Shinichi?"_

_Ran stood before Shinichi, looking just as she had that day he had become Conan. Her smile was welcoming, inviting. An impossibly beautiful scent triggered something deep inside of him, and he could feel the transformation into his true form._

"_Shinichi, what are you doing?" The cry came from beneath him, as his claws sank neatly into the body and he started to draw the delicious energy from her._

"_What have I done?" He asked himself, appalled._

"_You did nothing wrong, Kudou-kun. It's just your nature."_

_He turned to see Vermouth, licking her lips. Behind her lay Ai, even paler than normal._

"_You…you killed her!"_

"_Well, of course I did. It's what we do." She smiled, lunging for him. His body had returned to normal, offering no protection from her. "It's what I do, anyway." Claws tore into his side, ripping his very being apart and allowing darkness to engulf him._

"Kudou-kun?" A hand shook him into awareness.

"Huh?"

"We're leaving in fifteen minutes. Would you like to get ready?"

"Thanks," he yawned, shaking his head. _'Just a dream.' _He convinced himself, heading for the bathroom.

A car horn drew him outside.

"So you're the new member. Get in the car," a man with a handlebar mustache and cold eyes ordered Shinichi.

"Are you Snake, then?"

"You don't need to know that. Now get in the car."

He did as he was told, watching the scenery pass by. Some speeding and ten minutes brought them to the site of the heist.

* * *

This is the last chance to drop out! Next chapter begins the ShinKai! Until then, remember: Reviews are my life and essence!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, as a note, this chapter is rated on the higher end of T. Next will probably be hanging somewhere between high T and low M rating. SMALL CHILDREN, STOP READING HERE!

Huh? You're still here? Okay, then, enjoy!

**Warning: This chapter and the next is ShinKai (Yes, you read that right).**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this? Fine. Me no ownie.**

**Heist**

"Good, Snake, you're here. And you brought the new guy."

The sniper nodded.

"Okay, Kudou, you're going to wait as if you were not one of us. You will go after Kid and catch him. If you can't kill him, hold him still. We're certain you can do that much. If he stops moving, he will be easy prey for us."

"Great," he mumbled, leaving for the museum.

"Ah, Kudou-kun." Nakamori greeted him, pulling at his face to test for masks.

"Nakamori-keibu." He responded, rubbing his cheek. "What's the plan?"

"All the entrances are guarded, including the one at the roof, by K-9 units. The dogs have been trained to alert us if Kid should show and pursue him."

"I see. Anything around the jewel itself?"

He smirked. "Of course. We have a tripwire around the gem designed to throw up an electrically charged net. Once Kid takes the jewel, he'll be trapped!"

"Sir, everyone's in place. Kid is going to show up any minute now."

"Are you sure this plan will work?"

"What could go wrong?"

The lights flickered and died, accompanied by the barking of dogs. The jewel caught what little light was left as it was flung into the air and snatched up just before touching the floor by the Kaitou Kid. Shinichi made for the roof, finding him about to take off.

"Ah, tantei-kun. You made it."

"Kid."

A beautiful scent caught his nose. _'Oh. Oh, no. No, there's no way.'_ His body reacted, the wings and tail unfurling. Unusually, the man across from him was unaffected by the tranquility his other victims had experienced from being in the presence of his true form.

"Tantei…-kun? Is this a joke?"

He glided forward, much to Kid's discomfort. His tail wrapped around the thief's middle, pulling him tight. He struggled against the scales holding him, causing Shinichi to only grip him tighter. "You're not getting away from me."

"What are you doing?"

He drew closer, close enough to feel the warmth of Kid's body on his skin. Taking in a breath proved that indeed, that delicious taste was Kid. It was a scent unmatchable by anything he'd ever smelled or tasted before, a sweet mix of mischief, a hint of sweat, and a tinge of…was that magic? It delighted the shinigami's senses, and it didn't help that the thief was trying to escape by distracting him. A light kiss placed upon Shinichi's jaw in an effort to distract drove him to jump off the edge of the building, powerful wings flapping.

"Tantei-kun, get off me!" The shriek came; panic now showing through an unbreakable poker face. The response was a satisfied growl and a rough tongue sliding over his cheek. "What are you?" Realization flooded his face. "You're one of _them_, aren't you? A shinigami. Let me go!" He struggled to escape the grip holding him, kicking and calling out for help, his instincts for survival taking priority over not getting caught.

"Never," he snarled, starting a descent toward the Kudou mansion. He entered through an open window and landed neatly in the library. He gripped his enemy tightly, throwing him onto the couch and pinning him down. The shadows swirled around him once more. Kid still struggled and resisted him, though considering his position there wasn't really a point.

"What is this, tantei-kun?"

Shinichi crashed his lips down onto those of the teenager beneath him, eliciting a moan. The scent he'd gotten a taste of at the heist came even more powerful, and with it came the delicious life force, flowing freely into him, as if it came from a different person altogether. Yes, there was no way he could just kill him and go on with life. The other boy attempted to squirm out from underneath him, the kiss failing to melt him. The detective wrapped his arms around tightly, hands running up and down his back. At the shoulder blades, something felt off. He focused on the area, and there were definitely twitching bumps where there shouldn't be.

Kid stiffened. "Tantei-kun, you don't want to do that."

He attempted to open the thief's jacket and shirt, throwing them aside and removing the cape, to find those twitching bumps unfold and envelop them both in black feathers.

"I warned you, didn't I?" He grinned.

"Why the hell do you have wings?"

He shrugged. "Why are you a shinigami?"

"How did you know that I was?"

"Geez, you really weren't in control of yourself back there. My having wings is in my bloodline on my dad's side; my mom knows about it though. Not surprising, I guess, when your kid is born with wings it's kind of hard not to know. My dad had her taken to a special hospital run by shinigami and angels to birth me; I assume that's where you were taken too. For you to be a shinigami at least one of your parents, more likely than not your father, had to be one as well. If you were born in a regular hospital, you would have killed everyone in the room on your arrival, so you were taken to a place where everyone around you is immortal. Up until my father's death he taught me that I had to hide my wings; that it was not normal for a child to have them, and that lesson lasted to this day. He also taught me about the other kinds of divine beings other than us." He smirked up into his captor's eyes. "From the way you're straddling me, it would seem that I'm supposed to be your 'special human'?"

"Great. I'm in love with an angel."

"Not necessarily full angel. For that, both your parents have to have been angels. I'm more like a  
half-and-half."

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you suddenly so friendly?"

"Well, if I'm going to be trapped here for an indefinite amount of time, there's not much point in being miserable, now is there?"

"What do you mean, you're a 'half-and-half'?"

"Well, even if I were a full angel, I'm not certain I'd be accepted among them. A normal angel's wings are snow white, so I would stand out with my raven black ones."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I'm pretty sure until I kill without mercy, the Organization will never accept me, and I could never do that."

He chuckled. "So the Organization found you, did they? I guess it's for the best; without training you'd end up killing everyone close to you for sustenance."

"You know about them?"

"Yeah. We have the High Council to guide and train angels just like shinigami have the Black Organization."

"So you're with this High Council, then?"

"Not necessarily. The Organization usually tries to keep its members. The Council will train you, instruct you in its laws, but then you don't really have much further guidance. Now, would you get off me?"

"How do I know you won't run?"

"Because even if I do run, you'll just catch me next time. There's really no way I can escape. It looks like you've caught me, and I'm not going to stop you from doing what you like."

A purr rose in Shinichi's throat. "Anything?"

He nodded hesitantly.

The detective ran his hands over Kid's exposed chest, drawing shivers of pleasure. "You know what I want."

"Shall we head upstairs, then? The couch would be a bit uncomfortable."

He didn't bother with a response, sweeping Kid off his feet and carrying the other teen up.

* * *

Well, that was...interesting. My brain had fully intended to stop the love here, but then the story took control and morphed into what happens next. Oh dear, these two are going to kill me for this...Thanks for all your reviews! Please keep 'em coming?


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry, I almost forgot that I was supposed to update today! Nowww...Last chapter! Here we go!

**Warning: This chapter is ShinKai (Yes, you read that right).**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this? Fine. Me no ownie.**

**Caught in the Act**

"Kudou-kun?"

Turning his head proved that Ai was standing in the door, confused at the sight. "What are you doing here, Haibara?" He managed to ask.

"I heard that people had seen you recently, and I wanted to ask you what happened. But this has me curious. Especially as to why you are holding the Kaitou Kid like that and why he has wings."

"Uh…"

"What _are_ you doing?"

"Well, you caught us. Tantei-kun, would you like to explain?"

"Uh…" Shinichi was at a loss for words.

"Well, Kudou-kun?"

"How about you just leave us alone and pretend you never saw this so I don't have to kill you?"

She started to ascend the steps, only to freeze halfway through, a mortified expression on her face. She turned cautiously in a slow circle.

"What is it?"

"The Organization's here." Ai edged closer to the detective, to jump back. "Are you really Kudou-kun?"

"Yeah. Why?"

She backed away. "It's you. You're one of Them."

"You could put it that way."

"So you are."

"Close. I'm not a willing murderer, but I have no one else to turn to."

"Not a 'willing' murderer? Then you are one?"

"I don't like accepting it, but I guess so. I would kill you now like I'm supposed to, but Vermouth tells me that she gets you."

"So Vermouth has a claim to my death."

"Don't worry about it. If I talk to her, she can probably make it quick and almost painless."

"I think you're missing the point."

"Look, Haibara. If the rest of them find out you know about us, you'll be killed anyway. I can't promise that she'll listen to me, using my catch as a base, but maybe I can convince her to kill you first."

"Your 'catch'?"

"Yeah. Leave now; you're pretty tempting. I can see why you're Vermouth's human."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean, of everyone she's smelled, you were the most appealing. Kid may be more pleasing for me, but that doesn't mean you aren't human." There was strain in Shinichi's voice.

"What is it, Kudou-kun? You don't sound well."

He drew a rough tongue over sharpened teeth as the darkness engulfed his body, dissipating to reveal his true form.

She shivered in fear. "So I suppose that's what you're supposed to look like?"

He growled.

"What just happened? What is he?" She passed a look to Kid.

"Shinigami. Most of the Organization is."

"Shinigami? A god of death? You think I'll believe that?"

"Yes. You were working with them, not that you knew that. They sometimes hire humans, from what I've heard."

"So if he's as you say, then what are you? I'm assuming the wings are real."

"They are. I suppose you'd call me a demi-angel."

"Next you're going to tell me there are demons walking among us?"

"Not so much around here. They seem to favor America and Europe; people there don't believe in them as much, making it easier to fit in."

"You have to be kidding."

His eyes narrowed. "No."

"Haibara, get out of here." Shinichi forced out, struggling to stay put.

"Tantei-kun, stop. You know that I'm the one you want. Leave her." Kid leaned closer, causing the detective to slow himself and even out his breathing. "It would seem that I'm the one person he must have in life…death…whatever you want to call that. Leave now; there's only so long I can hold him off before he kills me."

"You're willing to die for me?"

"I didn't say that, but pretty much. If I run, he'll find me again, and eventually, he's probably going to lose interest in me and kill me. If he attacks you, don't worry about it. He probably won't play around. It should just be a sharp slash through the side and you're dead."

"That doesn't help any."

"Just hope that Gin doesn't find you. He's the kind of guy who would play with his food before eating. Tantei-kun," the thief breathed in Shinichi's ear, "would you please put me down?"

"No."

Some twisting pulled Kid's body free, flapping wings suspending him in mid-air. "I don't want to have to hurt you, tantei-kun. Leave the girl alone and play with me." He looked to Ai. "Get out _now_."

She turned and ran for the door, fleeing to her home.

"What was that for!"

"I may be more than you thought I was, but I still abide by my rule of 'No One Gets Hurt'. And you were going to kill her."

"You would have died and she would have followed you pretty quickly."

"But at least she would have had the time it took you to kill me to get out." He leaned in closer. "Now, where were we?" He whispered seductively.

Shinichi smirked, leading the way into his parents' bedroom. They had shared a queen-size bed, and it was likely to be more comfortable than his room.

"You're sure they won't mind?"

"They're in America. I don't think they'll know," he whispered, closing the distance between them.

* * *

And now, I leave it up to you to imagine what happens next. Oh yeah, and review, review, review! Even if the story's over! (Yeah, I'm going to end it here, before my mind has the chance to make things even worse.) You've been a great audience! Goodnight!

**A/N: This is NOT over. Yes, you read me right. My twisted mind has decided that there will be more to this. While there probably won't be any details on what happened at the end of Chapter 5, there will be an exploration of how the Organization will react to this, how Ai will react to this, and possibly what will happen to Ran. I haven't finished the additions, so the next update may take a while and the original may change to accommodate them, but I promise as soon as it's done I'll start posting! If you have suggestions as to what will happen, PM me and they might just make it in.  
**


End file.
